La paz de tus ojos
by Esmee.Cullen
Summary: La historia de Esme Cullen, desde que conoció al Dr.Cullen, se caso y fue maltratada por su esposo perdió a su bebe y se tiro por un acantilado, has que se recontra con el, con el amor de su vida y descubrió lo que es el amor verdadero como vampira.


Historia:

La boda de Esme estaba planificada por sus padres. Ella no estaba enamorad del hombre con quien se casó, por mucho que lo intentó. Quería enormemente enamorarse de alguien, pero jamás había conocido alguien que estuviese a la altura de un encuentro cuando tenía 17 años. Es mejor describirlo algo:  
En 1911, Esme se rompió la pierna cayendo de un árbol que estaba esclaando. Su familia vivía en una granja en las afueras de Columbus. El doctor de allíi no estaba, y estaba oscuriendo cuando la llevaron a un pequeño hospital en Columbus. Fue tratata por el doctor Cullen. Era su último mes en la ciudad (él aparentaba tener 35 años). Ella nunca olvidó la experiencia.  
Esme era la última de sus amigas en casarse (en ese entonces, la gente se casaba antes). Ella estaba pensando en mudarse al oeste para ejercer como profesora, pero su padre no pensaba que fuese recomendable para una mujer el vivir sola en tierras lejanas. El hijo de una familia amiga, un hombre de buenos prospectos, se quería casar con ella, y su padre la presionó a aceptar. A Esme le era indiferente Charles Evenson, pero no se opuso. Se casó con él, y rápidamente comprendió que había sido una mala decisión. La cara pública de Charles era totalmente diferente de su cara privada, abusaba de ella. Sus padres le aconsejaron que fuese una buena mujer y que se mantuviera callada. Cuando él fue enviado a la guerra, fue una buena temporada para ella. Cuando volvió, fue terrible  
El embarazo de Esme era su excusa para huir. Ella sabía que ella no iba a permitir que una criatura fuese criada en esa casa. Huyó a casa de una segunda prima en Milwaukee, y entonces se mudó al norte cuando sus padres se enteraron de su paradero. Se hizo pasar fácilmente por una viuda de la guerra. Enseñó en una escuela de un pequeño pueblo llamado Ashland. Cuando su bebé murió (de pulmonía) justo unos días después de haber nacido, ella no tenía nada. Ella no sabía que Carlisle estaba trabajando en un pequeño hospital de Ashalnd cuando saltó en el acantilado cerca de la ciudad. Carlisle la recordó, por supuesto, la recordó como la feliz chica que era cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Él no quería que muriese.  
Por eso podéis imaginar qué pensó ella cuando abrió sus ojos, en todo eso, y vio la cara que no había olvidado en una década.  
Seguramente eso os haga más fácil el entender cómo se formó tan rápida y fácilmente la relación de Esme y Carlisle. A ella no le importaba haberse convertido en una vampira -no se lo tomó con la calma de Emmett, pero estaba muy contenta de estar con el hombre/vampiro de sus sueños. Siempre tuvo esa aura maternal, y, como la más vieja de los Cullen físicamente, adoptó el papel de madre.

Prologo

El dolor se apodero de mi, como tantas beses lo había echo, allí estaba punzando en mi pecho.  
¿Es que nunca iba a termina? ¿Nunca iba a terminar con su trabajo?  
Por que eso era, el destruirme de apoco paresia su vocación, su trabajo preferido.  
Parecía tomar mucho empeño en hacerlo de apoco y con el mayor dolor que podría llegar a causar  
una persona a otra.  
Vi como de apoco esos ojos verdes, que en un tiempo había resultado mi conduelo y que me habían proporcionado compañía, y que ahora era la puerta que me llevaba al sufrimiento, se alejaron de mi  
rostro marcado por el dolor.  
Dibujo una sonrisa burlona y me beso, era un beso amargo, venenoso y paresia llevar todo el odio que  
el tenia dentro. Ese odio que no sabia muy bien como me lo había ganado, pero era dueña  
absoluta de el.  
Me mantuvo junto a el asta dejarme sin aliento.  
Luego se separo de mí bruscamente.  
_¿Es que nunca vas a matarme?_ le pregunte entre lagrimas  
Pero el solo se limito a levantarse y salio por la puerta riéndose de mi pregunta.  
Allí iba gran parte del dolor que se había apoderado de mi, burlándose del dolor q había causado  
y que seguiría causando, de eso estaba segura.  
Y allí me quede, sola, lastimada y con un dolor en el pecho que sabría q allí se quedaría hasta que  
me durmiera y vira esos ojos Dorados (Negros (¿?))  
Al pensar en ellos me embargo una paz, pero una paz vacía sin júbilo, por causa del dolor que  
había sentido momentos antes, un simple recuerdo no podía ganarle a semejante  
contrincante, el dolor. También lastimaba, pero menos que el por eso la prefería a ella.  
De a poco fui volviendo en si…. Salí de la habitación…. Salí de la casa….  
Esa casa que era mi cárcel mi Karma.  
Deje atrás a mi cárcel y a mi carcelero sin nada mas que unos objetivos que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo:  
Volver a la vida, cuidar de la criaturita que llevaba dentro, encontrar a esa muchacha que tiempo  
atrás había resultado ser como mi hermana y volver a ver esos ojos….  
Esos hermosos ojos dorados que me que me llenaban de vida, de felicidad, y de paz que tanto  
necesitaba y que solo el me podía dar.  
Realmente deseaba cumplir mis objetivos con todo mi corazón, ese corazón que solo seguía  
latiendo con la esperanza de volver a sentir la paz de tus ojos...


End file.
